Exiled
by BluePhyre
Summary: Once upon a time, Zolapon was a home to Zodiacs and humans alike. But that all changes with an arranged marriage, an affiar, an angry king. When a princess and a gypsy boy fall in love, can they save their people from this horrible mistake? Kyoru.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Who would have guessed?**

Hello there! I'm sorry that I'm writing yet ANOTHER story when I have three already in progress, but I had an idea. Then I ran it acroos my friend Orange Cube and she okayed it, so I guess it belongs on here. This was originally baed on the Lion King II: Simba's Pride, which I do not own. But then it took the form of something more unique, sort of. I also researched government to make this better. The research I did will be summarized and put into an extra at the end of this story for those of a curious mind. Thank you, read on!

-

-

-

Once there was a land called Zolapan that consisted of two races held together by partnership. The Zodiacs could change into their patron animal in the Chinese Zodiac, as well as talk and control them. The humans would use these Zodiacs to their advantage, hiring them to control their animals in return for high pay. But one day, there emerged two more kinds.

There had been the Zodiacs in Zolapan since the dawn of time, but there was no cat or God from the legend. When a cat and a God were born at the same time, the society made their choice. The God could control all the animals, while the cat turned into a foul monster when without his juzu beads. They shunned the cat, making him bitter and cruel. They worshiped the God, making _him_ King of all Zodiacs.

It was discovered that there could only be one God and one cat alive at the same time and that they could be born from any Zodiac at any time. When their successor came into the world, the last one died. The life of the cat was long, stretching out his misery, unless he killed himself. The life of the God, however, was short, limiting his powerful reign.

This did not bother the kings of Zolapan, for they were great allies with the Zodiac Gods, and they still had more power. However, one year, a female God was born and a great opportunity arose. The young prince was to marry the Zodiac Goddess.

The Zolapanians rejoiced, for finally the two races would be joined as one and their power could easily double. The evil king of the neighboring country called Malilofa was worried that this would ruin his secret plan to invade the land and make it his own. So, he plotted to destroy the new bond.

He thought for years on end as the Goddess and the prince grew towards marrying age. The ideas wouldn't come and his opportunity was fading. Finally, the wicked king devised a devious plan.

-

-

-

"Akito, your highness, the Prince is here to see you." A man with short black hair and pale skin said, bowing towards a majestic, jewel-covered chair.

"Yes, Shigure. Let the disgraceful man in," replied a young girl donning a kimono, only looking to be ten or so. She had short black hair that shined in the little light of the room, and her eyes were just as cold and black.

The man bowed again and opened giant doors, light splaying onto Akito's figure as she sat. The young man entered, not even offering so much as a kind "hello". He had jet black hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a man kimono of his own. Sighing, he made his way to Akito's side and sat beside her on the giant throne.

"You shouldn't have a man alone in your rooms with you, Akito," he said, sneering at the man who had opened the doors for him. The man just smirked back.

"Shigure is my manservant, Chin-Hwa. It is typical of a high-ranked Zodiac woman to have a manservant." She grimaced when the man's hand brushed against her cheek softly and continued downward sluggishly. "I am not your wife yet, so don't size me up just yet. If you treat me so, I just might run away with my manservant that brings you much worry."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, my dear. You belong _to me_." As Chin-Hwa trailed his hand downward still and Akito stood stock-still to refuse him any pleasure, another man cleared his throat nervously, pacing at the open doorway. "I must go now, but don't worry, I'll soon be back… _to marry you_."

Akito watched them go, not moving. Only once the doors closed once more did she let out a sigh and collapse into a relaxed position on her throne. Shigure, the manservant, exhaled heavily as well in relief. A smile grew on his face as he approached Akito.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Akito nodded to the question, sliding over slightly so he could sit. "Well then…" He took the seat gladly, climbing on top of Akito. "I'll be glad to prove I would do the same."

-

-

-

Their affair made its way onto the front page of every newspaper in Zolapan. There was no proof that it was real, for there were no pictures of them. It was also all done by an anonymous journalist. However, no one cared. Even hermits knew of it. Chin-Hwa was not one to check up on local news, however, for he didn't care in the least about his people. But eventually, he found out. Akito found herself in court on the behalf of not only herself, but all her people, the Zodiacs. King Soo, who was foul-tempered, was both the judge and jury.

"Speak!" He bellowed, banging the wooden hammer on the stand hard. Akito looked down, frowning. Her lawyer was Hatori, who was also the royal Zodiac doctor.

"We do not have proof of the affair of Goddess Akito and any manservant of hers. Therefore, you cannot con-..." The Zodiac was interrupted by the king banging his mallet once again. The whole crowd hushed, afraid of what would come next. The Zodiacs huddled together in fear far away from the fuming humans.

"Shut up, dragon! We all know what happened, despite the lack of evidence." He stared long and hard at the Zodiac Goddess, then her people behind her. "I will be merciful; none of you will be killed, unless you resist my punishment."

"And what is that?" A random Zodiac called out, pushing her way to the front. She had long, black hair that coiled to the floor in silky tresses; and was pulling a little boy with white hair and black roots with her.

"All Zodiacs are here forth… EXILED!" A gasp shuddered though the Zodiac half crowd as King Soo announced their punishment. "None of you Zodiac sorts are allowed back into Zolapan or you will be killed! Get out now, or else you will all be shot. You will not need your belongings."

"But you honor!" A baby started crying in the crowd a small poof was heard, the customary sound of a transforming Zodiac.

"GO!" King Soo yelled, grabbing the sword at his side. As he held it out, knights rushed in from all sides, herding all the exiled away. Those who resisted were killed on the spot, and those who did not keep up at a frightfully fast gallop out of the court were trampled.

And the crowd of humans just stood there, watching their former partners and friends be killed ruthlessly. And yet, their faces were cold as stone.

Akito too was cold as stone. Hatori had long left her side, but she stood there, glaring evilly at King Soo. This angered him, and to drive her away, he advanced on her with his sword. She pulled out her own.

"Leave Zolapan, or I will kill you." He said unemotionally, lifting his sword to her neck. She didn't even flinch when the frigid metal scraped her skin hard enough to send blood trickling down to stain her kimono.

"I have a third choice, _your majesty_." Akito said, sneering at King Soo's title. Then, in the blink of an eye, she drove her blade right through Soo's heart, killing him instantly. Then, she sheathed her bloody sword and pranced away into the dark of the night, disappearing in the fog that had rolled in unexpectedly.

-

-

-

Ooh, the drama! Poor King Soo. I didn't like him to begin with. In fact, he seems like a dictator sort. Screw him. For once, I like what Akito's done. The Zodiacs don't deserve that... Not all of them. Anyway, review! Arigatou and ja' ne!  



	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! P**

Hallo! Guten tag! I hope you liked the prologue! Don't worry, everything will get better for theZodiacs, eventually. -sweatdrop- Eventually. Like at the end of the story. Ah well. Sorry that Tohru and Kyo weren't in the prologue. Tohru's in this one, though!

Kyo - -cough cough cough-

... And so is Kyonkichi. Happy now? Ah, sorry. That was directed to Kyon-Kyon over there. Hee hee. Read on!

-

-

-

Two weeks later, the Zodiacs were reported to be seen outside Zolapan as a caravan all their own, performing, and occasionally pillaging unguarded pockets, for money.

At about the same time, the whole Zolapanians aristocracy was found dead in their swan down beds, their throats slit and their sheets stained red. Only the Baron's family, the Hondas, who had been on vacation in their summer palace, was alive to take the throne.

The Hondas were great friends of the Zodiacs and lamented their leaving very much. However, they couldn't believe their great fortune for their survival. People blamed them for the death of all those ranking above themselves. However, others blamed Akito. In truth, the Hondas were a quiet, peaceful family that would never hurt a fly, even if it was chowing down on their food.

Either way, there was no one above them that could possibly pinpoint them with a trial, so the Hondas became the new royal family. Katsuya Honda became king, and his expecting wife, Kyoko Honda, queen.

In about half a year, Tohru Honda, the new princess was born. She was a happy, beautiful baby who had laughed when she was born instead of crying. Just before her birth had been news of a new cat that was a cousin to the still-living, still-reigning Akito Sohma.

Kyoko and Katsuya were humble monarchs and raised their daughter to be so. As she grew, she became happier, more beautiful, and kinder. She was Zolapan's crown jewel and her people loved her. All was well and prospering for the Zolapanians.

-

-

-

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan!" A sweet-looking girl called as she ran down a lavish hall. She had pretty brow eyes and silky chocolate-brown hair. Every so often, she would trip on her too long golden and pink kimono. "Where are you?"

"Oi, Tohru!" A voice called, and the girl spun around to see a blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl in an equally fancy kimono. Beside her was a black-haired, black-eyed girl wearing a black kimono. "We're here!"

"Oh, thank goodness! Mom is letting me go out if you come with me!" Tohru said, adjusting her pink sapphire and diamond-jeweled tiara.

"Then let us dress conspicuously, Tohru-kun. We must blend it, or you will be mobbed." The second girl, Hanajima, said, pulling Tohru's tiara off her head and putting it in a little pouch she was carrying.

"Yes… I suppose we must. But I'm not even wearing my junihitoe…" She said, looking over at the other two girls' kimonos, which both consisted of a little gold, the color of aristocracy.

"I've got some old kimonos from my gang life we can use." Offered the blond girl. The three dressed easily in ragged yukatas of normal, non-royal colors. They also donned waraji, the shoes of the common people.

"Come on, I wanna check something out!" Called Uotani as she, Tohru, and Hanajima trotted out of the palace courtyard on brilliant horses.

"What is it, Uo-chan?" Asked Tohru, stroking the black mane of her brown horse. She gathered the white skirts of her kimono as she rode sidesaddle, her eyebrows furrowing. Uotani had always had a sense of adventure, and they might easily get in trouble if she wanted this bad to go somewhere.

"I suppose she wants to see the Outlands, perhaps meet a Zodiac caravan or two." Hanajima patted her own black horse's side getting it to speed up a little. "I don't mind, and we can take care of you, Tohru."

"T-the Outlands!?! The Zodiacs can be dangerous, and the animals that live there are, too!" Hana patted Tohru's shoulder affectionately, sighing.

"We'll protect you, Tohru-kun. You don't want to get caught in here in these peasant clothes, do you?" Tohru gulped in response looking down to her ratty clothes. There had been a recent attempt on poisoning the royal family and security was tighter. Guards would immediately imprison any commoner without a pass to being there, thanks to Katsuya's idiotic, self-acting advisor, Manabe.

"Let's go."

-

-

-

A man with bright orange hair and tan skin walked though the Outland forests, his figure cloaked in darkness. He sighed, his brown dragon leather boots kicking up loose dirt and rotting leaves. As the wind whistled and blew through his red silk cape, he grew thankful for the brown dragon leather vest and white peasant shirt he wore. It was only early fall, but the temperature was dropping like rocks in water this year.

He sat down by a river that trickles slowly, creating an unpredictable melody, the birds in the trees the vocalists. All seem quiet, tranquil, peaceful. Of course, that wasn't to last.

"IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!" A scream pierced the peace and the man jumped up, his head swiveling towards the sound. He was gone in a flash, his muscled legs carrying him faster than any normal human.

The man appeared just in time to see a bay horse whimper, rearing. As it did, its rider, a beautiful girl with silky brown hair, fell off the horses back and towards the ground, her arms flailing. She screamed, her pitch matching the yelp from before, and her head collided with the ground, rendering her unconscious immediately.

The horse whinnied, its hooves hovering dangerously over its rider. The man took action immediately, grabbing the horse's reigns and pulling it to the side of the girl. What had startled the horse, though?

A snarl. That was the source of fear. A wolf jumped out from the trees, growling at the girl's limp body. The man sighed, hoping this rescue he was making would just end already. He easily drove back the wolf with a sword that had been at his side then looked over to the girl who had caused him trouble.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of you, too." He said, sighing.

-

-

-

"Tohru!" Uotani yelled, her eyes wide with worry as she galloped though the woods on her golden horse. Her horse tripped, nearly sending the blonde girl off. The poor mare had a wound on her right foreleg and was limping. Uotani didn't care, she was bloodied up herself. Tohru could be dying out there!

"Toooohru-kun!" Another voice yelled. It belonged to Hanajima, who was riding though another part of the forest, feeling guilty for letting Tohru get lost after she promised to keep her safe. A pack of wolves had attacked and the best way to escape was by splitting up. That had turned out to be a bad idea…

"Tohru!" Uotani called again, her voice cracking with tears. She galloped over to Hanajima, pulling up beside her depressed friend. "We have to go back to get help, Hana!"

"Yes, we will get in trouble, but Tohru's life is more important." She agreed, nodding slowly. Then, they sped off, tears welling up in their eyes. "Godspeed, Tohru-chan."

-

-

-

"Nnn…" Tohru moaned, opening her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of a slightly worried, unfamiliar face of a man with tan skin, red eyes, and orange hair. "Oh!" she sat up quickly, scooting away from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she put a hand to her buzzing head. Tohru nodded slowly, looking around. Hey were in a small thicket.

"Yes, I'm well. Please, what happened?" She adjusted herself, sitting on her knees like a proper princess. The man sighed, looking off to the horse on the side.

"You fell off your mount when a wolf attacked and banged your head." Tohru nodded, remembering. A smile tugged at her light pink lips and a little red blush bloomed into full view on her cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me, hero-san." She nearly whispered, looking down at her hands resting in her lap. "You are very brave."

Her savior blushed as well, though if you weren't looking at him, you couldn't tell from his voice. "Not really, gypsies have to be prepared for the worst. This wasn't the worst, though."

"Wow, you're a real gypsy!?! That's really cool!" Tohru stood up, trying to bow. However, she was still unsteady from her fall and the man ended up catching her in his arms very far away from his body. Even so, they both blushed. "A-ariga-…"

"Put the princess down, gypsy!" A stern male voice yelled as a soldier marched though the brush and towards the two. A doze or so soldiers followed him, all bearing sharp silver swords. Behind their numbers were two girls, one blonde and one black-haired, sitting in chargers, glaring at the man in hatred.

"Yeah, put Tohru down, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Uotani yelled from her mount, raising a sword of her own. Beside her, Hanajima silently lifted up a jeweled wand.

"P-princess!?! I think you've got the wrong girl!" The man yelled back to them, but he was silenced when Tohru slipped out of his arms and her tiara slipped out of her pocket. She fell on it, cracking the thin crown in half. "Oh my God, you are the Princess!" He backed away as if she had the Black Death, his eyes unbelievably wide.

"And you're Kyo Sohma, the cat." Hanajima stated quietly, glaring at the man's juzu bead bracelet. Tohru gasped, scurrying towards the guards. Her crown lay forgotten on the ground, far beyond repair.

"I'm sorry; Otou-san says I shouldn't talk to the Zodiacs. They are ripe for misplaced revenge and I am a target!" The guards nodded, advancing on Kyo with their sharp spears. "Wait! Don't hurt him! He saved me." Kyo's eyes widened even more, and the guards obeyed reluctantly.

"Tohru, we should go now." Uotani said, eying the zodiac cat warily. "He might bring backup." Tohru nodded, holding out her hand.

"Please, give me my horse." She pleaded, and Kyo obliged. As he handed her the reigns, their hands touched, causing a blush to rise up both of their cheeks. She mounted and rode off, leaving Kyo staring after her, but not before she mouthed a sorrowful "thank you" first.

"Princess Tohru…" Kyo muttered, picking up the crown. "I think I shall be seeing you again."

-

-

-

Aww, kawaii! Orangey saved Tohru! Yay! However... Kyo-Kyo, your last line was rather... stalker-ish.

Kyo - W-what!?! I didn't mean it that way, it was in the script! I'm not a stalker!

Tohru - Kyo-kun, you did sound rather scary...

Haha, Kyonkichi's a stalker! Hope you liked the chapter! Review please! Arigatou for reading and ja' ne!

Tohru - Yes, Please review! Arigatou! Ja' ne!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruiiiits Baaaaskeeeet!**

Hola, mi amigo/amigas! Buenas dias! Que pasa? Ah ha ha, how many of you know what I said? I'll give you a virtual cookie if you review and tell me if you do, or don't! Hee hee. Read on!

-

-

-

Tohru gulped, a shiver running though her. It seems even _her _actions had consequences. She gulped nervously again, staring at her skirts as she sat on a silk cushion. As she looked across the large table, her mother was staring at her with worry. She looked to her father next, who sat at the head of the table on their side. His eyes were narrowed.

"Tohru-kun…" Hanajima whispered from her seat further down the table. Beside her a short, male version on herself stared down at his food with concern for Tohru in his black eyes.

"Dinner is dismissed, thank you," said Katsuya. However, he grabbed the back of Tohru's kimono as she raced to get away. "But not for you. I must talk with you."

Kyoko raised her eyebrows and whispered something in Katsuya's ear. He nodded and let his wife walk away. As they left, Uotani and Hanajima waved sadly to Tohru.

"Otou-san… I'm sorry," Tohru squeaked softly, her eyes on the table. Katsuya's sigh was painful to bear, for it was a sigh of disappointment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Tohru, you know I only want you safe and happy. That will not come from the Zodiacs." Tohru nodded slowly and Katsuya continued. "You're the princess, and both you and I know they don't like the royal family now. If it was different, I would let you go."

"But we were once Zodiac friends!" Tohru said, her eyes now on her father. He nodded slowly, pain obvious in his eyes. Tohru knew she had hit a weak spot. His mother, unbeknownst to the general public, had been a Zodiac before she died.

"Yes, and now we are not" He stood, taking his leave. Tohru did the same.

-

-

-

"What was that way she looked at him?" Uotani asked Hanajima, both reclining in the soft pillows that filled the queen's suite, trying to sew with Kyoko.

"She looked at him in a way? Who? Where? When? _Why_?" Kyoko asked, accidentally pricking her finger and growling at the foreign sliver of metal. The two younger girls ignored her and continued their own pitiful attempts at embroidery.

"Well," Hanajima replied, trying to threat her needle with a black thread, "it seemed to be longing when we rode off."

"Really, my little innocent daughter feels _longing_ for someone!?" Kyoko asked, sitting up immediately with surprise in her eyes.

"It was definitely longing that last time, but what of when he caught her?" Uotani tried to put her needle through the cloth and succeeded, leaving a big stab hole in the pitiable fabric.

"He _caught_ her? In his arms!?! Good lord, was he trying to ravish my naive Tohru!?!" Kyoko was once again ignored by the two girls, who were deep in thought.

"Hmm… I say it was surprise… and affection." Hanajima tapped her chin, smiling slightly at Kyoko, who looked like she was suffering a combination of a midlife crisis, stroke, asthma, air deprivation, and a heart attack all in one.

"And what about when they kissed?" Uotani asked mischievously, a smirk stretching from ear to ear.

"_Kissed?_" Kyoko squeaked weakly, her voice hinting towards a possible faint. Hanajima nodded towards the queen, her smile growing bigger.

"Oh, that's easy. _L-U-S-T_." That was just about it for Kyoko, whose face was red and voice was feeble. Her embroidery was long forgotten, resting on one of the pillows.

"Hello." A new voice spoke up as Tohru entered through the doors. Kyoko's eyes landed on her, dissecting her like a frog. "Okaa-san…"

"I can't believe you've already had your first kiss and I missed it," the queen muttered to herself, her eyes distant. "I didn't have my first kiss until I married your father. Mother never saw my first kiss, either. But we weren't on good relations… OH NOOO! THAT MEANS YOU AND I AREN'T ON GOOD RELATIONS!"

"Who did I kiss?" Tohru asked innocently, slightly ignoring her mother's newly found sobs, her head tilted to the side slightly. Uotani laughed out loud, rolling around on the pillows. Even Hanajima was laughing slightly.

"You didn't kiss anyone, Tohru. We were just kidding around." Uotani gasped out when she had overcome her laughter. Kyoko, however, didn't think it was too funny.

"Why you…" She growled angrily, lunging for Uotani. The yankee jumped out of the way and ran half-way across the room. Kyoko attacked again and missed. Hanajima sighed as she watched the two run around and Tohru just stand there, confused as ever.

-

-

-

"Hey, Kyo-Kyo, where were you?" A little blonde boy with a yellow cape asked, bouncing around the orange-haired cat who hissed angrily like a cat in response. "You missed watching some Zolapanians parade around here like lost elephants. They were screaming a lot. I don't know what they were saying."

"They were calling their princess," his mouth had said before he had thought about it. The little blonde boy laughed excitedly, once again bounding around like a rabbit.

"You heard them too, Kyo-Kyo!?! There were two ladies and a bunch of soldiers. I was put in charge of following them." He stuck out his tongue as he danced around, smiling up to his ears. "They sounded like Haru's troops! It was so easy to follow them without being caught."

"Oi, you're right for once, Momiji. They couldn't sneak up on anyone for their life. Stupid Zolapanians…" Kyo sighed, plopping down on a rock silently, watching the other Zodiacs in the caravan bustling about.

"I heard their princess was very pretty, though. And nice, too!"

"Oh, she's beautiful and very nice." Had he just said that!?! '_Oh god… MISTAKE!_' Momiji stopped in his tracks, staring up at Kyo with a lollipop in his mouth. '_Wait a second… Where did that come from?'_

"You've met Tohru-hime?" He asked in surprise. Momiji's expression was blank for a moment, so blank only once could imagine what he would say next. "That's splendid! I want to meet her; I want to meet Tohru-hime, too!"

"I don't think…" Kyo started, instead only to be interrupted by a man without a cape standing beside them, clearing his throat as his eyes scanned a scroll nervously.

"Her Royal Highness Akito would like to see Lord Momiji for the data he gained from spying on the trespassers." He said, bowing in the process. Kyo nodded, stepping back.

"By your leave then, Sir Kyo." Momiji said, his face completely devoid of all emotion. "I trust we shall talk later." And with a wink, the little boy walked off quickly towards the center of camp.

"What's Momiji excited about?" A nonchalant voice asked from behind Kyo, making him jump at least a foot in the air. Turning around, he saw a man with white hair and black roots staring at him. He was wearing a white cape.

"None of your business, _cow_." Kyo sneered, turning away. However, his cloak was firmly in the "cow's" grip. "What!?!"

"I'm going to find out, Kyo. See you later." And with that, the man walked off, leaving Kyo behind, still sneering.

-

-

-

Ha, this one is kinda short. Oh well. Hoped you liked it!  



End file.
